Operation: MAY
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: May is still new to the prospect of the Kids Next Door's goal, but is about to find out when a mysterious force known only as "the Shadow" attacks treehouse HQ. Show them what you've got, May!


Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: M.A.Y  
  
Note: Ok, this is the second episode in my series. In this one, May is still new to the KND's prospect, but when someone known only as "The Shadow" attacks KND HQ, she gets a chance to prove herself. Ok, here we go! (Oh, I forgot to say this stuff in the first episode, but this series takes place in Nick's point of view, and I don't own anything of Kids Next Door except my own characters and gadgets.)  
  
Now loading.Kids Next Door mission  
  
Today's Mission Codename: Operation: M.A.Y  
  
M.ade A.lmost Y.esterday  
  
Writing Operative: SuperSaiyanZelda4321 Storyboard Operatives: Abigail Nesbitt with Gary Foreman  
  
It was a great day. We had just come back from a successful mission around the world to stop the bratty Delightful Children from Down the Lane from kidnapping our global operatives. I was talking with May, our new Number 5, and the technological genius of this new batch of operatives. "Nick?" she said. "Yes, May?" I replied. "Our goal as Kids Next Door- I know what we're supposed to do, but I really don't get the full gist of it. I mean, there are some adults and teenagers that we can trust, even though they're few and far, but why is this a global thing?" "Well, that's a good question, May. Let's see, how can I put this.ok, here's a thought. It wasn't until the early days of the Kids Next Door that we realized that there were adults all around the world who would want to attack our home courts, and that's why we formed the global organization." "Oh. I see. But, if it's a-" May never got to finish, because the alarm sounded again. "Nick! May! Get to the control center at once! We've got some disturbing news!" Zoe's voice boomed on the loudspeaker that was in every room. "Well, duty calls," I said. "Let's go," May replied, and, hand in hand, we dashed down to the control center. "So, what's up, Kids Next Door?" I asked in my cool, leader voice. "There's this black guy flying around outside, and he's attacking us! I have no idea if it's an adult or a teenager because it's dark outside, but I did get this encrypted message," Erika, our new nature- girl Number 4, said. "What's it say?" I asked our decoder girl. She can also decode coded messages very well. "It says, 'Surrender now, Kids Next Door, or you will suffer the consequences! Signed, The Shadow'. The Shadow? Do we know anyone by that name?" "I'm not sure," May said. "But, I'm going to find out!" She ran outside, ready to face this "Shadow". We followed her outside into the pouring rain. We saw a shadowy guy, but no May. "Where's May?" I asked. Then, I heard a female voice say, "Hey, chowderhead!" I turned and saw May standing on the chicken nest/laser gun that was part of our defense grid. "You want to fight? Then fight me!" "Oh, you're going down, little miss confident!" "We'll see. YAA!!" With that, May leapt at the shadowy guy, poised to strike.  
  
Continuing transmission...  
  
May had just leapt off our chicken laser, ready to strike the shadowy nemesis. "Wow. Zoe, you never told me that May was that athletic, did you?" "I never knew," was her reply. I turned to watch the fight. May swung her foot at the Shadow, just barely missing. The Shadow then swung his fist, but May blocked it with her elbow. She then swung, landing a hit square on his nose, making him stagger. She then charged, landing her foot right in his chest, sending him flying. She then charged toward him, and did a bicycle kick that knocked the Shadow to the ground. What was amazing about this one-sided duel was that May kept in the air as if she was flying. She then picked him up, swung him around, and then flung him into the sky with little effort. "Wow, that was cool!" Rika said. May then floated down to the treehouse's base and touched down softly, like a ballerina would. "Whoa! May, where DID you learn to do that?" "Well, I don't really know. Last I remember, I was pushed off an airship, but I didn't fall." "Someone pushed you off an airship?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but I didn't fall. I just floated in the air. The airship was pulling away, so I tried to pull forward, and I got there." "Wow!" "Yeah."  
  
Later...  
  
I was talking with May about the ordeal in which she obtained her flight powers back at the treehouse. "So, do you remember exactly who pushed you off that airship?" "Not sure, Nick. They were gone when I got back to the ship." "Freaky. Um...May?" What I saw made me turn crimson; May's head was on my shoulder. Apparently, she had fallen asleep before I could reply. "That's sweet," I said. I covered her up and tiptoed out of the room. When I closed the door, I whispered, "Sweet dreams, May."  
  
Another great episode concluded! Here's the preview:  
  
Next Time Operation: B.U.R.S.T (B.lastoff U.nder R.ocket S.hip T.est) Kids Next Door treehouse HQ is out of power, and Gramma Stuffums has the only known power source left in her hands. It's a race against time to find "the Core" before it's too late!  
  
See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
